


Devilman Spiderman Au Oneshot- Birth of Green Goblin

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Devilman Spiderman AU [2]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Inspired by Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Series: Devilman Spiderman AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989283





	Devilman Spiderman Au Oneshot- Birth of Green Goblin

Ryo Asuka was a bit nervous. He didn't want to know if this experiment might work or fail and backfire at his face.

His assistant was eager but Annabelle, his younger sister, had become a shut-in since the death of his parents. He tried to help Annabelle but nothing worked. The lie is that his parents died in an accident but the truth is that his mother was possessed by a demoness that leads to his father to kill his wife then he killed himself right after a demon possessed him.

"I know now that my wife, Anne is now possessed by that demon. I fear that the only way to stop them is through either blunt trauma or bodily dismemberment."

Ryo turn off the tape recorder, not wanting to hear more.

"So, Mister Asuka?" Mr. Maru asked, "You Ready?" as Ryo took out a vial. At first, he didn't know what it does but judging how his mother got possessed, it may had to do with the nervous system.

"Okay, if I feel funny or about to faint, call 119 or Akira Fudo." Ryo spoke right before drinking the liquid. The blonde looked at the machine which consist of a metal bed with metal straps to prevent any demons to break free. Ryo laid down as Mister Maru pull down the metal.

"It's cold." Ryo spoke as Mister Maru went to the control panel which caused the metal bed to enter a test tube as the entrance close itself.

Ryo nodded and Mister Maru pressed another button which caused a grey colored gas to enter the test tube.

It's seems that everything is working.

Until the heart monitor is going faster and faster.

Worried, Mister Maru turned off the button that activate the gas as oxygen enter the test tube. To reveal Ryo struggling until he went limp. The silence was cut by the sound of a flatline.

"RYO! OH MY GOD! RYO!" Unagi entered the test tube.

Oh God, what have he done? Surely, Annabelle would hate him for this. For killing her older brother.

The metal bars unwrap Ryo's small frail body as Unagi tried to perform CPR on him.

Then there was a beep.

Unknown to Unagi Maru, Ryo's eyes open but it's no demon that possessed.

It was no Alpha Demon but the Fallen Angel himself.

Lucifer.

Also known as Satan.

Then Ryo's hand wrapped around his assistant's throat before throwing him out of the test tube and onto the table.

Unagi was horrified that Ryo Asuka was possessed by a fallen angel.


End file.
